


Beautiful Sinner

by minxesti



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anon - Freeform, M/M, Requests, she helped me out big time, thanks GO to janelle, this took longer than it should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: The night holds many opportunities...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Janelle who helped me with the ending. Follow them on tumblr:
> 
> brohm-hell.tumblr.com
> 
> Or
> 
> raven-amz.tumblr.com

Ohm saw a few people whisper to each other as he sipped his drink from the bar near the back. The club was mostly lively and people were drunkenly dancing to the upbeat music. It was so loud that it thumped all over the room and in his veins. He let his eyes scan over the area, trying to find their next target to rob. He spotted a man in his mid-thirties, a pose of confidence that could challenge his own. Ohm let out a small smirk and noted where he sat before texting Delirious the details of Target #5 of the night. The text read sent as he locked his phone.

The smirk on his face immediately went into one of stunned surprise as a blonde moved his way. The bartender left another drink next to his empty cup, he eyed the blonde, and rolled his eyes. The blonde took a seat next Ohm and order a drink for himself. He turned towards Ohm before giving him a small, flirty smile. Ohm knew who the blonde was, or rather, hoped he knew. Ohm was shocked when he heard a soft voice tell him, “Staring is rude you know, or, am I just that interesting?”

Ohm snapped out of his trance-like thoughts with the question. He put on his signature smile and let out a chuckle. “I don't know…maybe you really are interesting?” The blonde laughed at the response and scooted closer to Ohm as he gently stretched his arms out. He let his fingers lazily rest on Ohm’s resting hand. The touch that the fingers delivered was soft and gentle. Ohm tried to suppress a shiver as the fingers slowly moved up and down, never lifting away. His heart started beating a little bit faster and he could feel a red tint start to cover his cheeks. Ohm tried very hard to stare everywhere, anywhere but those long, pale fingers that gently caressed the back of his hand.

The blonde took a mental note of this reaction and found it useful for future reference. His vision was getting a bit blurry the longer he stayed seated; he felt suffocated with the pounding music in the background and all he wanted was fresh air. Bryce knew that the man in front of him was very attractive, but he also knew that he could be very persuasive when getting what he wants. Carefully calculating his moves, Bryce leaned over and whispered into the older’s ear, “I hope that I am, Mr. Wrecker, because we will be seeing each other again, very soon.” Those words being said, the blonde leaned back and stood up, leaving behind a very flustered Ryan.

Ohm’s phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling away the veil of charm that once held him. He blinked twice, trying to get his thoughts in order before taking out his phone from his pocket and reading the new notification he had gotten. It was a message from Luke.

> **Cartoonz** : _Hey man, keep your eyes on the mission. Btw, was that who I thought it was?_

Ohm pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration and slipped into deep thought. He tried remembering the description of “Deadly Beauty”, aka Bryce McQuaid. Tall, blonde, stormy blues that capture the attention of anyone… Another vibration caught his attention, pulling him out of his trance for a second time that hour. He checked his messages and saw a new one from Delirious.

> **Delirious:** _I'm done here man, let's just take the money and get out of here._
> 
> **Delirious:** _I don't want to spend anymore time here anyways._

Ohm pressed his lips into a thin line and sent a confirmation text back. He payed for the drinks he had at the bar before standing up, directing himself towards the bouncer. He left the club and stepped out into the chilly night air. To his right, Ohm could hear a set of clothes rustling and he rolled his hazel eyes before he let out a disgusted noise. He lightly tapped his foot on the pavement to try and block the noises that came from the shadows. His mouth moved into different ways to try and distract himself when he heard it.

He turned to where the noises were coming from when he spotted dirty blonde hair shining slightly in the moonlight. A pained groan could be heard and a body came tumbling out, a panicked expression masking a lean man’s face. To Ohm, it appeared like nothing was wrong, but that soon changed when he spotted dark red spots on on said man’s clothes. The random stranger tried to limp away only to be denied by none other than the Deadly Beauty himself. He witnessed as Bryce made the other fall roughly onto the pavement and the way Bryce secured his footing on the man’s back, crushing that man with his own weight.

The man fell unconscious on the dirty, warm pavement as Bryce stepped off and fixed his hair so it would get out of his face. Ohm stared at the younger man with a shocked expression, his hazel eyes wide and mouth left partially ajar. He never knew someone so…so beautiful could be so ruthless, but precise. Ohm barely managed to catch the quick glance thrown his way before he turned back around. He wasn’t surprised when he heard Bryce’s footsteps coming up to him due to the fact that he just witnessed Bryce down a man. A few moments later, Ohm felt a slick, sticky hand on his shoulder and a sweet voice ask him, “Hey! You’re the guy from the bar, right? Well, would you be so kind as to walk me home? I’m afraid that someone could jump me or even hurt me as I walk back.”

Ohm’s nerves shot up in an instant as he heard that sweet voice talk to him slowly. He held his breath, waiting for anything to happen, but all that surrounded him was silence. He was itching for a distraction at this point, whether it was from his partners or from Bryce himself. He let out a small breath of relief when his phone went off a second later, but his nerves rose up again as the hand on his shoulder tightened its grip. Ohm slowly turned around to face Bryce, the hand on his shoulder falling off before it claimed its previous place. Taking a step back, Ohm pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the message. There they were, the two little words he expected from his partners when they caught him with such a beautiful sinner.

> **Delirious:** _Ask him._
> 
> **Cartoonz:** _Ask him, now’s our chance._

A sigh of frustration and a growl left the older’s lips, managing to make Bryce hesitate with confusion, but Ohm simply looked up from his phone. Intense hazel eyes stared directly into Bryce’s own deep, blue eyes and panic began to rise from within the pit of Bryce’s stomach. A deep, gentle voice came from Ohm as he took the cold, pale hand into his own. “If the offer is still up, I would love to walk you home. It’s not everyday I get to walk such a beauty back home, especially at night.” Bryce was struck in awe and fear as he noted how fast Ohm could change his mood if the situation needed.

A light pink shade covered Bryce’s face from ear to ear, “Why, Mr. Wrecker, that’s very chivalrous of you to do and of course the offer still up for debate.” Bryce gently tightened his grip on the hand that held his and he stepped forward to get closer to the brunette, heart beating a little faster. Bryce tugged at the hand in order to signal their direction and began walking in the opposite direction to where his previous target lay. Paying no mind to the body anymore, Ohm let himself be led by the blonde towards their destination. He let go of the hand holding him and let out a soft chuckle as he heard a slight sound of disappointment.

Ohm decided that he would have to use every single shred of flirtatious advances on the other in order to soften them up enough to get through to him. Knowing this, he slowly wrapped his arm around the Bryce’s waist, pulling him closer to his warmth. Ohm tensed a little with shock as he felt Bryce lean into his embrace, Bryce had laid his head against his shoulder. Every once in awhile, Bryce would tell him where to turn and Ohm obeyed without hesitation. They walked in a comfortable silence, only the sound of their breathing was heard in the spell of the night.

Although Ohm wished he had more time, their alone time was cut short as they arrived at Bryce's house. Bryce hesitantly unwrapped himself from the warm embrace those soft hands delivered and stepped closer to his door, a sudden breeze making him shiver. Ohm’s gaze softened at the sight of Bryce shivering and he gave the blonde a soft smile before he replied, “Maybe you should get inside before you get sick.” Bryce looked at Ohm for a moment before letting his defenses down for a moment, he did it knowing the risks. “I was planning to after my knight in shining armor bid me good night.”

They both stayed quiet before bursting out with laughter at the joke. Ohm managed to quiet them down again as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, it contained his phone number and name. “Here’s my number, give me a call or shoot me a text when you're bored. I also wanted to ask you, I'm sorry if it's a little too soon, but, Bryce McQuaid, will you do me the honors of going out with me?” Bryce tensed up again at the sound of his name and immediately brought up the defenses that were down. “I don't know…” Ohm sighed and decided to ask the second question, hoping to get an answer, “Alright, it's okay, my fault on your defense. I have another question by behalf of my friends.”

It was then that Ohm went into full on try hard mode as he tried to think of the words he needed to put together in order to convince the other. “Look, Bryce, I–we've been thinking, searching and trying to find someone to help us out with our missions and we stumbled across your profile.” Ohm looked up to those confused, stormy blue hues and only got more nervous , his flirtatious aura gone. “I'm trying to—what I mean—what I'm trying to say is that I think it would be nice if you join our group and help out, b-but it's okay if you don't.” Bryce let out a small giggle as he saw Ohm–no Ryan for who he was, an awkward person.

“Well Mr. Wrecker, I am still confused as to what I would be able to do in a group of thieves seeing as I am a contracted hitman. Hmm…but seeing as you are genuinely asking, I'd be glad to accept.” Bryce couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach as a wide smile decorated Ohm’s face. It was a weird feeling, to say the least. Bryce didn't get butterflies in his stomach for anyone. Yet here he was, feeling this way for the man smiling before him. It was slightly unsettling, having some thief be the source of his emotions, but for some reason, Bryce was okay with that. For he had a good feeling about Mr. Wrecker, one that he didn't dare bury away as the man waved goodbye and sent a wink his way. One that he didn't dare bury away as blue eyes landed on hazel ones, a silent promise glistening between them.


End file.
